A Thousand Years
by We Are Unforgetable
Summary: Based off of Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' USUK!


**HI! This is based off of Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years'. Love that song! 3This fanfic is dedicated to my hero!  
><strong>

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV<strong>

_**Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<strong>_

When Arthur sees him, his heart speeds up. It feels like it's running a marathon in her chest. His beautiful eyes – sapphire blue, that are always are sparkling with happiness. And he promises him, 'You can always count on this hero to come and save you, when you finally eat one of your scones and almost die!'

_**How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer**_

Sure, Arthur dated Francis, but he couldn't give a damn about him or his roses. He watches him, eat a thousand burgers a mile a minute, without caring what the rest of the world thinks about him, while Arthur watches him it's like all the troubles go away, like it was a peaceful world to start with.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

Arthur sat in front of the fire that night in his home. 'Should I tell him how I feel? But who would want to date someone like me.' He thought. But he still waits for him, every day, and he'll wait a thousand years for him.

**Alfred's POV**

_**Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<strong>_

Every time he walks in a room, it's like time stops. He's so beautiful, especially his emerald eyes. He saw the hurt in his eyes when Francis broke up with him. That's when he decided that, he would be Arthur's hero. He would fight the rest of the world, if it meant that his Iggy would be happy. That's all he wanted, for him to be happy.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

Everyday is like going through hell, without Arthur. Whenever he has to go abroad, it's like everything goes 10x slower. Sure, he has Mattie. But it's not the same, you can't kiss your brother, it's just…wrong.  
>If he had the chance then Alfred would just sit and listen to Arthur shout at him for a thousand years. A thousand years, is how long he loved and will love the Brit.<p>

_**And all along I believed that I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

Alfred always believed that he would find that 'special someone'. But it was actually Arthur finding him, like the ketchup to my burger. Arthur was Alfred's second half, he was one hundred percent sure, that Arthur was the one.

_**One step closer **_

Alfred ran up to the Englishmen's house. He had got an urgent call from him, that had said that he needed to meet the American ASAP! He got up to the front door, rang the doorbell, and waited impatiently, to see if he was all right. But during his journey to his house he had also decided to confess his feelings.

**Arthur's POV**

_**One step closer**_

Arthur watched as Alfred made his way up his front steps. He was giddy with excitement, he was going to tell Alfred the way he felt about him. That was why he had called him, he wanted to tell him at the next world meeting, but he couldn't wait that long.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<strong>_

Arthur suddenly felt nervous, so many years, he waited to tell Alfred his true feelings. But, Arthur was happy, he was immortal so he could love Alfred for many years.

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<strong>_

"I know pronounce you as husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom." (A/N I seriously didn't know how to write that part). Alfred happily leaned in and captured Arthur's lips, tenderly kissing him.

"I love you so much." Alfred whispered.

"I love you more." Arthur responded before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much reading! I personally love how this story came out. Plz Review! :) You know you wanna!**


End file.
